


"I Really Do Love You!"

by rapmonned



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Eren, I Only Wrote This Because, I felt like it, M/M, Short Eren Yeager, Slight Levi/Petra, Stockholm Syndrome, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Eren, idek, sooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonned/pseuds/rapmonned
Summary: "Hi! My name's Eren Jaeger! I hope we can all be the best of friends."
It all started when he walked in this school. He said his hellos and looked like a good person overall. But only few would know the truth. He's a Yandere and always ready to play.
------------
I know I write crappy summaries, but I promise the story is great.





	1. Time To Make A Good Impression

** Eren POV **

 

I enter the school feeling quite on edge. It was my first day of school after all, but I wanted to make sure I had as many friends as possible. I walked to the principal's office to grab my schedule and lock for my locker. Once inside, I was greeted by an unusually peppy secretary. “Hi! You must be the transfer student from Germany! My name is Ms. Zöe. Your name is Eren Jaeger, yes?” She asked me.

  
“Yes, ma’am.” I replied.

  
“Here’s your schedule and your lock with your combination. Have a nice day, Eren.” She cheered happily as I left the office. I walked down the long forest tree and navy blue corridors until I found my locker. I quickly dropped off the items I didn't need for my next class and hastily searched for my 3rd period class. I slowly opened the door to the classroom, making the door creaking open. As soon as I walked in, all eyes were on me. I waddled toward my new teacher and whispered my current situation. “Sorry class for the interruption, but it appears we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?” Mr. Smith asked, gesturing to me.

  
“Hi! My name is Eren Jaeger! I was originally from Germany, but moved here to Atlanta. I hope we can all be really good friends.” I said cheerfully to the class and shuffled to the nearest empty seat. As Mr. Smith continued his lesson, I began to examine my surroundings.

  
I sat behind a tall, dark - haired guy with an undercut. I sat next to a brown - haired girl with a high ponytail. I also sat next to a bald guy. ‘I'm already finding friends to make! Great!’ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the school bell. All the students began to pack up their things and exit the classroom, and I begun to do the same, but someone lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned to see it was someone as short as myself, subtly fidgeting. “H - hi. My name is Armin Arlert. Since you’re new here, would you like me to give you a small tour of the school?” He asked timidly.

  
“Sure! Thank you!” I replied. I followed him (her?) out of the classroom. He (she?) showed me all the classrooms and explained to me who’s the teacher, what class it was, and so on. Once we reached the final classroom and/or room in general, I thanked him (her?) once again and walked to find my locker. Once found, I grabbed my stuff for my next period and swiftly walked to my next class.

  
~Lunch~

  
By lunchtime, I managed to make a few friends throughout most of the day. The short blonde haired one (who apparently was a guy), Armin, the long, black haired one, Mikasa, the freckled one, Marco, and the horse - faced one, Jean. Jean was barely my friend, considering I felt like he was a threat in general, but I decided to make do with these events and get over myself. We all sat down to the closest lunch table and made conversation. “So Eren how do you feel about our school so far?” Marco asked.

  
“It's nice, let’s hope it'll stay that way for a while.” I replied.

  
“If anything bad or uncomfortable happens to you, Eren, don't hesitate to come or call one of us.” Mikasa reassured.

“Thank you Mikasa, but I believe I am capable.” I said simply. We then remained in a somewhat comfortable silence until the bell rang. We all waved our goodbyes and headed to our respectable periods. I walked into the room only to notice the tall, black haired one was in my class. He really intrigued me and perked my interest. He laid his head upon the top of the desk, his hair scattered over his pale arms. ‘I want him. I want him bad, but I must wait.’ I thought as I walked up to the desk behind him and sat down. The beginning of class began and all I could think about was the seemingly handsome gentleman seated in front of me.

 


	2. "You'll Be Mine Very Soon, Just You Wait."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren stalks - I mean, examines Levi from a distant and finds out a few things.

**Eren POV**

'Another day to see my beloved.' I thought happily as I walked into the school's building. I skipped happily through the halls toward my locker. I emptied my books and materials into my locker and only grabbed the important items needed for my next few classes. I walked to my home room and was greeted by the sight of my handsome raven sitting in the middle of the room. 'He looks so handsome today, but he looks handsome everyday!' I thoughtfully mused as I strolled toward my seat behind my raven. I watched all of his movements carefully, analyzing his unique way of doing things until our homeroom teacher had to call out roll. "James Aaron?"

"Here."

"Levi Ackerman."

"Here." The raven, in all of is glory, mumbled. 'His voice is so smooth and velvety! I absolutely adore it so much! I can't wait until he's all mine!' I internally squealed at the thought of Levi being my one and only. "Eren Jaeger."

"Here!" I chirped. After roll call, the 1st period bell rang and I swiftly walked out of the classroom toward my 1st period class: Social Studies. Our Social Studies teacher was a red - headed young looking teacher named Mrs. Church. "Good morning class! Hope you all are ready to learn!" She cheered happily, while the class groaned in complaint. "Oh, don't be like that. Social Studies isn't all that bad, right Eren?" She called out toward me.

"Not at all, Mrs. Church! I actually find Social Studies rather interesting!" I replied happily.

"That's the spirit! Thanks to Eren's enthusiasm towards this class, you all will be watching a movie today. There is no need to take notes because we will analyze the movie and so forth tomorrow." The class cheered at the fact they had no work to complete at the moment because of Eren. The movie drawled on about the geography of all our ‘amazing continents’, but Eren wasn't really paying attention to the movie anyway, he could only seem to focus on the fact that Levi Ackerman had such a beautiful voice, that he would love to hear often. Class drawled on, for what seemed like forever until the bell rang and I was knocked out of my trance. As everyone left class today, they all thanked me for getting them out of learning today. “Thanks, brat.” I heard the raven mumble toward me as he walks out the classroom. I nearly squealed at the fact that the love of my life just thanked me for something so simple! ‘I need to learn more about my attractive raven so I could have him as soon as possible.’ I thought possessively as walked toward my locker.

  
~Lunch~

  
I learned so much about Levi as the day dragged on. I learned that he mainly wore black clothes to school, his favorite subjects was Music and Art, he smoked sometimes, he normally hangs around Oluo, Gunter, Eld, and Petra, he doesn't have any parents, he was originally from France, and that's all I've really heard from what everyone is talking about.

I reached the table where my friends were and noticed a few more additions to the group. The girl and boy I saw during my first day of school were here. “Hi! You must be Eren, right? My name is Connie and this girl over here,” he gestured to the girl stuffing her face with potato chips, “is Sasha.”

  
“Hi! Nice to meet you!” I replied happily. I then began to chew at my lunch wholeheartedly as the rest of the table began to mix and mingle. “Do any of you know anything about Levi?” I asked, doing my best to sound really curious. 

  
“Oh, the kid with the dark hair styled into an undercut?” Armin asked.

  
“Yeah, him.” I answered, musing to the the thought of Levi’s velvety voice from home room and 1st period.

  
“There isn't much to say about Levi considering he’s a bit antisocial. I do know that he is a bit obsessed over cleanliness and that he has a huge attitude problem, but other than that and the things you probably already know, there isn't much to tell.” Armin replied.

  
“Oh, okay! Thanks.” I replied, soon after the bell rang. We said our goodbyes and headed toward our 8th period classes. Luckily, I was in the same 8th period as Levi. 8th was his one of his favorite periods, Art. I personally liked art myself, making me fall deeper for Levi than I already had. I walked to my usual seat, behind Levi, and the teacher began giving out instructions. Ms. Nanaba had told us to draw whatever we felt was on our mind today, I could think of one being, and it was the gorgeous man seated in front of me.

I decided to delicately draw Levi, but only from the angle I was currently in. Once class was over, I was completely finished with my artwork. To be honest, I was quite proud of myself and Ms. Nanaba was in complete shock as she stared at my art. “T - this is amazing, Eren! Have you considered being an artist at all?” Ms. Nanaba asked incredulously.

  
“Yes, but I felt as if I would need a lot of inspiration daily and a muse is hard to find these days.” I joked lightly.

  
“You’re completely right about that, Jaeger,” she paused to chuckle lightly, “but seriously I would love it if you tried a bit in the artist industry, hm?”

  
“I guess I could give it a try. Thanks, Ms. Nanaba.” I replied as I left the classroom. I walked to my locker and was greeted with the familiarity of the hustling bustling teens nearby. I paid it no mind and continued to collect my things. Once done, I walked to my final period, 9th period.

During the rest of the day, I continued to think of the handsome raven Levi holding me in his arms as we fell asleep together after a nice, loving movie we watched together. The thought brought a small hum of appreciation to my lips. “Don't worry Levi, you'll be mine very soon. Don't you worry.” I mumbled as I began to drift into a small cat nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren continues to obsess- I mean, love Levi from a distance and Levi has no clue what's going on! Eren's 'friends' just think Eren is a normal awesome kid, but in Chapter 3 that changes. Anywhoo .... I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm warning you now that the next couple of chapters are going to get dark, so prepare your anus! LMK if I fucked up anywhere, I adore comments and kudos! Laters<3
> 
> ~CoolCat


	3. "He Goes Out With That Skank?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out that Levi isn't too antisocial to not have a girlfriend and he's pissed.

**Eren POV**

'Time to see my lovely raven once again!' I thought happily as I walked into my home room. I gave my home room teacher a cheerful 'good morning' and sat down in my normal seat behind an empty chair that Levi should've been in.

'Huh? Where is he? Did something happen to him? To my dear raven?' I thought as I began to panic. My panicking ceased as I saw quick movements from a black shadow, which I only assumed was Levi and I was right. He sat in his normal chair, in front of me, and laid his head down onto the desk. Life seemed to be back into the order of things and I was content.

The teacher called out roll call and I got to hear Levi's smooth, sultry voice once again. 'Just the sound of his voice makes me want him so bad!' I internally whined.  

Once the 1st period rang, I immediately zoomed out of the classroom to get to Mrs. Church's room first. I gave Mrs. Church a quick good morning and instantly sat in my usual seat, behind Levi. The rest of the students, along with Levi, filled in the classroom before Mrs. Church closed the door. "Good morning class! Do you guys remember the movie we watched yesterday?" Most of the class replied with a yes. "Good. What did you guys feel was really important to you?" My hand shot up and Mrs. Church was happy to call on me. "Yes, Eren?"

"I felt the information about my hometown was slightly incorrect." I pointed out. 

"May I ask why?"

"Some of the culture was mixed up or altered in some way, but I can't put my finger on it at the moment." I mused, trying to remember some of the things I used to do in Germany. 

"What about you, Levi? Since you coming from France and all, did you notice anything that didn't seem right?" She asked curious to learn a bit more about her student. 

"Nothing really differs from what I know." Levi mumbled, only loud enough for Mrs. Church and Eren to hear. 'I absolutely love his voice! I get turned on a little every time I hear it! Oh the sounds we would make together!' I moaned thoughtfully at the thought of Levi and I's intercourse.

"Oh, okay. Do any of you have anything else to input?" Mrs. Church asked, grateful that she was finally able to get an answer from Levi for once. Multiple students raised their hands and class went on. 

 

~Lunch~

 

I walk toward my empty lunch table and wait for my friends to come sit down with me, as I do so, I examine other tables seated with different groups of people I didn't bother to get to know. I noticed Levi sat with a rather large group of people and looked extremely uncomfortable in the tight space. I really wanted to take him away from all of that, but remained at my seat and silently watched his actions.

My friends came piling into the cafeteria and I only had a small sight of Levi, but that was enough for now. I noticed Petra leave from the table and lean into Levi. I leaned over some to see what was going on, but only regretted it soon after. Petra leaned in to kiss Levi's cheek! How dare she! Take away the love of my life! She seemed like such a sweet girl, but she's just another skank ass bitch wandering the halls of this high school. "I can't fucking believe it." I huffed. 

"Are you okay, Eren?" Armin asked, sounding a bit concerned. 

"I'm fine, Armin. I just have to use the bathroom is all." I replied, rising from the table and heading toward the double doors leading me out of the cafeteria. I immediately ran to the nearest boys bathroom and enclosed myself into the closest stall.

I began to cry, why did Petra, that fucking skank, taint my Levi the way she did? There was no need for her to do such a thing front of him. Maybe she just wanted show everyone that Levi was her's, but oh how wrong she fucking was. "I'll make her pay. Dearly." I gritted out, slamming my fist into the bathroom stall.  

"How to get rid of her is the question. Maybe I could watch her and strike her inside of the school? Yes! She'll die where she tainted Levi! Who'll be Levi's one and only, now? Me and only me!" I laughed maniacally, trying to calm myself down considering I was in a bathroom. I wiped my tears and cleaned my face after my episode and walked out of the bathroom feeling better. 

I walked to my locker and grabbed my things for the end of the day and headed to my Levi's favorite class period: Art.

Ms. Nanaba greeted me happily and I replied with a light nod of acknowledgement. I sat in my usual seat and began to sketch very detailed, gory images of what I would do to Petra. I'd drawn a pair of scissors shoved down her throats as she chocked on her own blood. I had drawn myself standing in front of her, laughing maniacally as I continued to stab her bloody abdomen repeatedly. At the bottom of the page I also drew Levi hugging me tight as I cried into his arms. I made him say the things that would normally calm me down in any case. Before I knew, class was over. I asked Ms. Nanaba could I keep my artwork today, she gladly accepted and let me leave with a smile on her face. 

I spent 9th period mainly listening to music that usually calmed me down, but I couldn't help but replay Petra kissing Levi over and over again in my mind. I snatched my bookbag up from the floor and tore a piece of paper so I could keep drawing scenarios of how I would get rid of Petra for good. "Petra, you sweet girl, your end is coming soon and I'm coming along with it." I mumbled as I lightly cackled to myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Eren is here and he's ready to play. Chapter 4 is going to have a trigger warning, so be prepared. @heichou6720 read my story and they were my inspiration and I was so freaking happy and excited I nearly fell off the bed I was on. Anyway ... if I made any error in this story or any of my stories at all I would be deeply grateful if you told me. Comments and kudos are always welcome. Laters<3
> 
> ~CoolCat


	4. "Time To Die, Petra!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren waits for the right moment to pounce on Petra and he gets the right moment.

** Eren POV **

'Today's the day I get my sweet revenge on that son of a bitch cheerleader who thinks she can have Levi all to herself.' I thought manically as I walked down the hallway toward my locker. I place all my belongings inside and only grabbed the things I needed for my first couple of periods. I walked into my homeroom a big smile plastered over my face. Most of my classmates looked at me as if I were crazy, but I surely wasn't. I was just so excited to be with Levi and know that he's safe and somewhere close to me. I was also excited and ready to pounce on Petra as soon as I got the chance. The day started with our usual roll call, I practically drooled when Levi mumbled his 'here' to our teacher and the 1st period bell rang. I hastily walked to Mrs. Church's classroom and sat in my usual seat, while everyone else including Levi began to pile inside. Once the door was shut class began as it usually did. The 2nd period bell rang and I scurried into Mr. Dok's class. Mr. Dok was an absolute asshole, enough said. I just had to quickly get the day over with and then I can truly protect Levi from people like Petra. 

 

~Lunch~

 

I walked with my group of friends toward our usual table and began to chat about our activities we had planned for today. Marco said he and Jean were going over his house to play the new Battlefield 1 video game. Mikasa said she and Armin were going to go to a StarBucks across the street from Mikasa's house. Connie and Sasha said they were hosting a cooking contest at Sasha's house. They all turned to me, their eyes silently asking me the same question they answered. "I'll just head home, maybe order some takeout and watch some Netflix." I replied.

"Aww, now that's no fun." Connie grinned slyly.

"What are you suggesting Connie?" I asked, looking deeply into his hazel eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a night out on the town, with all of us." Connie replied, acting as if he was just suggesting it.

"Sorry, but I really can't join you all in whatever activity or event you are trying to set up, you see, I need to finish Supernatural. Even if it kills me, I need to finish!" I stated firmly.

"Oh, alright, You can keep your crummy plans, but if you ever really want to hang out, just give us a call." Connie sighed before the bell rang. I waved them all goodbye as I gathered my things and hurriedly walked to Ms. Nanaba's classroom. I gave a quick her a quick 'hello' and sat in my seat. I instantly began to take out random sheets of paper and began doodling down how I was feeling. One picture was of me jumping in the air with Petra's head on a spear next to me. Another was of Levi and I embracing each other on a comfortable leather couch as we watch our favorite shows. Others were extremely explicit such as the one I drew of Levi pounding into me as my back arch, my mouth hanging open, saliva dripping out of my mouth as I moaned my loudest or they were of me brutally murdering Petra or anyone in my way of Levi's love. Ms. Nanaba didn't seem to mind that I wasn't participating in class today. The day drug on and it was finally time for everyone to leave, well everyone but the cheerleaders. They had practice today, making my job way easier. I sneaked around the school until I became close to the gym and the locker rooms. It was currently 3:30 pm and the cheerleaders' practice didn't end until 6. "I'll just have to wait is all." I mumbled to myself as climbed into a near by locker and waited for the cheerleaders' to finish their fucking stupid routine they do probably do every year.

 

~

 

"Practice was great guys!" The coach of the cheer squad spoke out to the girls.

"Thank you, coach! Have a good night!" They all called back as the coach began to leave and the girls began to walk into their locker room to change out of their sweaty gym clothes. Once they were all in more comfortable clothing, they exited out of the locker room and called their parents to pick them up or walked their way toward the student parking lot. Petra was one of the girls who had to call their parents. 'Good. That gives her a distraction, but she has to be alone first, then I may strike.' I thought happily as I remained in the locker I stayed in for the cheerleaders' practice. 

 

~

 

I only heard small footsteps echo through the halls now. 'Petra's parents must be running, next thing you know they're going to be too late.' I thought while stifling a maniacal giggle. I heard her murmur a small "I have to go to the bathroom" and that's when I knew it was time to pounce. I quietly stepped out of the locker and tip toed my way into one classroom to grab 2 overly large pairs of scissors. I slid them carefully into my back pocket and scurried away to find Petra. I soon found her in the bathroom closest to the exit. I made sure not to make any sound as I warily slipped into the girls' bathroom. I heard the sound of pee echoing throughout the bathroom, I paused to at least let her finish, once I heard a zipper I knew, it was time. I hastily walked to Petra's stall and kicked it open. She gasped in surprise and saw me peering into the stall. She tried to make herself small, but that only made this better for me. I wanted her to feel vulnerable and helpless. "How does it feel to be powerless, huh?" I asked, my levels of insanity going through the roof. 

"E - Eren, w - why are you doing this?" Petra bawled into the floor. 

"Because you took something that was rightfully mine! I couldn't have just let you get away with that, now can I?" I asked her as she began to cry harder.

"W - wh -what are y - you gonna do to me?" Petra asked, shaking in absolute fear. I loved it.

"Oh, nothing much, I'll just slit your throat and get this over with quickly." I replied indifferently. She started to plea for her life, saying that whatever she did to me, she was sorry, but sorry wasn't going to cut it in my mind. I swiftly ran up to her and sliced a deep gash into her neck. She started to choke on her own tears, saliva, and blood. Her choking noises, the sound of her whimpering in pain, this whole situation, I just found hilarious! I started to laugh maniacally as Petra choked herself to death. While she kept choking, whimpering, and sobbing, I realized this wasn't enough to extinguish the thirst for her death.

I started to grab the other pair of scissors in my back pocket and repeatedly stab Petra in her chest. She screamed and sobbed for me to stop, but this was all too much fun! I was still laugh and stabbing Petra nonstop, until the screaming stop and all you heard was the squishing of her now unrecognizable organs, flesh and bones. I didn't stop, though I didn't stop until Petra was just a pile of blood, guts, and flesh. I grabbed her remains and stared at them for a few moments. "Look at you now, Petra. You look like absolute shit," I paused to open a nearby stall, "You need to go to the sewer, where you belong." I said dropping her remains in the toilet and flushing them down the drain. I grabbed the rest of her gooey remains and constantly flushed her down the toilet, until nothing was left but a gigantic blood stain.

I grabbed multiple sheets of paper towels and drenched them in soap and water and furiously scrubbed the bathroom floor, to get rid of the evidence. The look how it normally looks during after school, clean, but not up to Levi's standards. I grabbed my bloodied scissors and thoroughly cleaned, freeing them from any of that whore's blood, and placed them back in my pocket. 'Can't forget about the security cameras.' I reminded myself as I strolled out the girls bathroom. "Oh! Wait!" I remembered her cell phone an her purse is still in the bathroom. I scrambled to grab it and hastily sped out of the bathroom.

I walked down the hall in search of the principle's office. 'The principal's office must have the security cameras! The quicker I find them, I quicker I don't get caught!' I happily skipped down the halls toward the principal's office and began to rummage through his things in order to find the cameras.  I then came in contact with an item that was blinking red, I only assumed it was the camera. I then ejected today's tape out of it and placed it discretely inside of my pants. "Petra gone for good, wonder what Levi will do?" I asked myself as I strode out of Mr. Pixis' office. I walked back into a classroom and placed the two pairs of scissors back, in case of any suspicion. I walked out of the school, feeling quite proud of myself. 'Levi will be mine soon, I just have to figure out how to actually get him.' I hummed at the thought and walked to my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this was gonna get dark quick, but whatever. If you're confused about the camera, the camera Eren found was the main camera, meaning it had all the video from today, so Eren can destroy that and he cleaned up his mess thoroughly making sure it won't get caught. He's a tiny genius, isn't he? A yandere genius! Anywhoo, please LMK if there were any errors at all, comments and kudos are always welcome! LATERS <3
> 
> ~CoolCat


	5. "Have Any Of You Seen Petra?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi worries and searches for Petra, but starts to lose hope.

 

* * *

**Levi POV**

I walked into this shitty ass school, hoping to have Petra greet me with a warm hug or kiss, but I was sadly mistaken. 'Where the fuck is she?' I thought menacingly as I stomped toward my locker. I slammed it open and furiously tossed my useless items inside, while grabbing the things I needed for my morning classes. I walked inside my homeroom classroom and saw that Eren Jaeger kid sitting behind my desk. I've always wondered why his eyes shined brighter when I walked, it's really weird. I walked toward my desk and gave the brat a curt nod. He blushed and smiled widely, I wasn't gonna lie and say that wasn't cute. I sat down and rested my head against the table. I already knew today was going to be a hell of a day. The homeroom teacher closed the heavy door with a loud thud and began calling roll. They called out my name and I mumbled my usual here. I think I heard the brat behind me squeal a bit from my mumble, but I simply didn't give a fuck. Once our first period bell rung, our classmates including myself sprinted towards Mrs. Church's classroom and the day was still hell from there.

 

~Lunch~

 

I walked to my normal crowded lunch table and still noticed that Petra was missing. I looked high and low for my gingered sweetheart, but still managed not to find her. "Oi! Oluo?"

 

"What, you short fuck?" He mocked.

 

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" I retorted, giving him an deadly glare.

 

"Uhh, no one."

 

"That's what I thought, but seriously, have you seen Petra at all yesterday?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit wavered.

 

"I don't think so. Ask Eld or Gunther, they might know." He replied.

 

"Thanks, man." I lifted myself from the lunch table and began to look around for Eld and Gunther. I scanned over lunch tables and I became aware of how many people crowded around that Jaeger kid. I also didn't realize how he managed to make multiple friends in just a couple of days. 'He's a social butterfly, good for him, and yet why the fuck do I care?' I thought as I continued to search for the dynamic duo. I managed to find them before lunch ended. "Oi! Eld! Gunther! Can I talk to you for a second?" I called out to the two.

 

"Sure, man. What's up?" Eld replied.

 

"Have any of you seen Petra?" I asked, knowing my voice quivered a bit.

 

"Sorry to disappoint, but no."

 

"Maybe something happened to her or whatever." I mumbled, walking away from the duo and out of the cafeteria. The 8th period bell rang and I walked to class disheartened. As the day resumed as usual, I kept think of all the worst case scenarios of Petra's whereabouts. 'W - what if she got kidnapped or worse? What if s - she's dead? No! I know I'm morbid, but Jesus Christ! Let's put more faith in my short strawberry!' I thought as the day came to an end. Once 8th and 9th period ended and the final bell rang, I sprinted out of the Mr. Church's room, to my locker to get my stuff; then I walked -more like stormed- out of school's double doors, and toward the student parking. I rummaged through my book bag to find my car keys. Once found, I pressed the unlock button and the car made a loud chirp from a distance. I walked toward the sound, ignoring the humorless vague teenagers around me, and climbed in. I inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. I then drove off to a place Petra might be. The first place that came to mind was the mall because of all the times we've went on dates, we mainly ended up at the mall. It took about a 45 minute drive to Petra's favorite mall, but for Petra I would do anything. I backed out of the parking spot and drove out in search of Petra. 

 

~

 

It's been almost 3 hours and I still haven't found her yet. I checked every mall I could think of, Starbucks, the library near her house, I even checked a couple of forests to see if she got lost in one of those, but still I had no luck. I decided to ask around on a couple streets. I drove to some street and parked on the sidewalk. I exited the car and unlocked my phone. I searched for one clear picture of Petra and began to ask strangers if they have seen her, anywhere at all. "Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen this girl anywhere?" I asked politely, trying so hard not to break down. 

 

"Um," she paused to take a closer look at the picture, "Sorry, but no I haven't."

 

"Oh, sorry for interrupting your day, miss." I replied. She began to walk off, but then turned back and told me good luck. I thanked her and I continued where I left off. 

 

~

 

It's been more than 45 minutes and no one has seen or heard of her. I wanted to just quit and have a smoke, but I couldn't just give up on her like that because I know she wouldn't do the same to me. I desperately kept my head held high and asked around on different streets that were easy to get to. I'm now on Shiganshina Ave. "This place seems a little empty. Maybe no one's he-" my speech halted as I heard the sound of sneakers padding against the damaged concrete. Footsteps? I whipped my head around to see the brat - Eren Jaeger. He started to walk -more like sprint- towards me. "Hey, Levi! Why brings you to this part of town?" Eren asked, giving me a warm smile. 

 

"I'm just looking for Petra. Have you seen her by any chance?" 

 

"Um," he paused to think back to when he last saw her, "The last place I remember was at school." 

 

"Oh, okay. Well I'm gonna go home. See ya, brat." I said lowly, knowing my voice barely reached a whisper. I walked away from the kid and started heading towards my car. Once there, I dug into my pockets and grabbed my keys while unlocking the door. I climbed and felt tears prick at the edge of my hooded eyes. I feel so helpless and scared. I just want to do something, anything, to make sure she's okay or safe but no one knows where she is. "I just need a drink." I grumbled and sighed as I ran both my hands through my hair, started the car and drove off to the nearest bar. 

 

~

 

I parked against another sidewalk, but instead of being welcomed to a family friendly neighborhood, I stood in front of a nearby bar close to my apartment. The bright neon letters shined with blinking lights 'Survey Corps'. I walked down the concrete sidewalk and was stopped by the bouncer that looked a few inches taller than me. I glanced up and didn't expect this. "Ms. Zoe?!" I exclaimed. 

 

"L - Levi? What are doing here?"

 

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted. 

 

"I'm a working class citizen and an adult so I have a right to be and/or work here young man. Explain yourself as to why you are here?" Ms. Zoe asked sternly. 

 

"I just really need a drink." I sighed.

 

"Levi, I can't just let you in here without any ID. I could get fired." She warned.

 

"Please, Ms. Zoe. I really need this drink. I don't even have to stay long, just 30 minutes." I pleaded.

 

"Ugh," she paused to give a quick run through of the situation, "only 30 minutes?" She asked.

 

"Only 30 minutes, I promise."

 

"Fine." She sighed and moved out of the doorway. I pushed open the swinging double doors and was overwhelmed by the strong scent of alcohol. I walked toward the bartender and sat in one of the empty stools. "What can I get- Levi?!" The bartender, Mr. Smith apparently, began.

 

"I would like some whiskey, please and thank you." I replied tone unwavering. 

 

"Levi you are a kid, why would I give you whiskey?" Mr. Smith asked, looking at me as if I asked for something unreasonable. 

 

"I just," I paused, deciding whether or not to tell him, "I just really need it, okay?" I murmured looking down at the wooden tabletop.

 

"Was your day really that bad?" He asked leaning against the counter.

 

"I don't want to talk about it, but I just really need a distraction right now."

 

"And you think alcohol is the answer?" He asked concerned, leaning against the counter. Continuing to look down at the tabletop, I nodded. I heard him sigh and the clinking of glass bottles. Next I heard glass sliding against a wooden surface. I looked up slightly to see an ice cold glass of whiskey sat in front of me. "If you get drunk, it's not my problem, got it?" He chided.

 

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Mr. Smith." I replied, taking small sips of the strong beverage. 

 

~30 minutes later~

 

"Mrrrrrr. Smith!" I slurred, almost falling out of the stool.

 

"Ugh, what Levi? You better not ask for another drink."

 

"Hi!"

 

"Hello, Levi. I really think you should head home. Are you gonna need any help?" He asked, his voice going in and out. 

 

"Buuuuut I don't wannnnaaaaa!!!" I whined.

 

"Hange!" Mr. Smith called out to the doorway. 

 

"What's up?" She asked peeking her head through the swing double doors.

 

"Could you please take Levi home? He needs a lot of rest." Mr. Smith pleaded.

 

"Don't make me leave! Plwease!" I cried.

 

"Levi, it's been way past midnight and you'll probably have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, but you still need to get a lot of rest for that growi-"

 

"Okay, fine! I'll leave!" I yelled, hopping out of the wooden stool and storming out of the bar. I couldn't find my car keys as I rummaged through my pockets, so I decided to walk. The world kept fading in and fading out, so it was very difficult to see where I was going but I trudged on anyway. 

 

**Eren POV**

"So that's how he'd react, hm? Interesting." I hummed happily as I strolled through Levi's neighborhood. I continued to hum and stroll down the street until I heard incoherent giggling as I passed a lightpost. "Is anyone there?" I asked the incoming light, close to the lightpost.

 

"Jaeger?" Asked a slurred, velvety voice that could only be my beloved.

 

"L - Levi? Are you okay?" I asked, sprinting towards the shadow of my precious. He was slouched against the pole and constantly giggling.

 

"Hey, brat! How ya doing?" He slurred.

 

"I'm fine, Levi, but you need to get in a bed, like right now."

 

"Let's get in yours." He attempted to kiss me, but I dodged him and blushed.

 

"L - Levi, w - we c - can't do that! I'll just take you home, okay?" I asked.

 

"But I can't find my keys!" He whined.

 

"Fine! I'll take you to my place, but you're taking the couch, got it?" I replied to him firmly.

 

"Yes, captain brat!" He replied with a silly salute and I just had to giggle. I lifted him up his feet and dragged him to my car. I swiftly rummaged through my pockets to grab my keys. Once found, I unlocked the door and urged Levi to climb in. He whined a bit and then hummed knowing that my car is clean. I hopped into the front seat, rammed the keys the into the ignition and drove off to my empty neighborhood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bby Levi! I feel so bad for doing this to my babes, but Petra had to go so Eren could do his thing. I keep losing motivation to write sometimes tho because content is hard to come up with and writing and editing is just a lot. I might go on hiatus for a while, but still not sure cause I really want to make you guys happy. If you enjoyed this chapter, don't be afraid to say anything. Trust me, I only bite when you want me to. ;) Anywhooo see ya'll CoolCats laters! 
> 
> ~CoolCat

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song Twisted Nerve (ÆkaSora remix), the Yandere!Eren edit by Heichou.6720 and a couple of Yandere!Levi fanfics I've read. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, but this fanfic will get dark extremely quick and I hope you all are ready for that. Anyway correct any mistakes I have made at all, comments and kudos are always welcome! Laters<3
> 
> ~CoolCat


End file.
